The present invention relates to a key cover and, more particularly, to a key cover which snaps into place over the key, holds the key securely and has insertable insignia plates.
Recently it has become popular to provide identifying covers for keys. These covers may serve a variety of purposes, such as distinguishing each key of a set of keys, i.e. "car key", "house key", "office key" and the like, or for promotional reasons. For example, an automobile dealer may wish to provide customers with keys bearing the company's name or logo.
However problems exist in the known key covers. Prior art key covers slip over the head of the key and allow the key to "wiggle" or have "play" rather than to remain tightly in place within the cover. Another problem associated with the known key covers is that the entire cover is a single integral piece so that otherwise identical covers bearing different insignias or logos must be made from different molds. For example, a set of identifying key covers would require a separate complete mold for each cover, e.g. the "car", "house" and "office" covers. Also, a manufacturer offering such covers would have to create a mold for the entire cover for each design ordered. The expense of creating a mold for the common parts of the covers is duplicated, making the item more expensive to manufacture than if a smaller plate mold is needed for each new insignia to be used.